


With You, I'm Home

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Fifty Kisses Prompt [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fifty Kisses Prompts, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: Written for the Fifty Kisses PromptHEREon Tumblr.#9 - A Kiss in Public





	With You, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I do not own anything from the Mass Effect game series (unfortunately) but BioWare does.  
> Damn them.  
> I’m just borrowing their characters for fun when my muse grabs me.

The music pounded like a heartbeat through Purgatory, bodies writhing and pressing together; the scent of sweat, alcohol and something like desperation hanging like a fog in the air.

 

Everyone was laughing, shouting, smiling, drinking; people colliding together like supernovas, crashing and burning bright like a star.

 

Jeff “Joker” Moreau stood propped up against the bar, drink in hand, scanning the crowds.  A flash of something caught his eyes, quicksilver bright and sinuous movement wrapped in sleek metal stepped through the throng of people to stand in front of him.

 

_ EDI _ .

 

He grinned up at her; still in awe that not only had he found someone to love, to share his heart with in this whole mess of war, death and destruction but that she felt the same way and returned his feelings wholly,

 

True, it wasn’t a pairing that was considered commonplace, even with artificial intelligence being so prevalent across the galaxy, but Joker simply did not care - he had found a personality that matched his perfectly, someone that challenged him and respected him; someone that kept him well and truly on his toes and someone that made him feel as though he was more than just a damn good pilot with a smart mouth.

 

Heedless of the ever increasing amount of people in the club, not caring about the staring and the whispers and the judgement; Joker reached out and took EDI’s hands, happy when her lips curved upwards in a smile of her own with her head cocked in that always assessing, always curious way of hers that he’d grown to adore.

 

He lifted her hands to his lips, kissed them in turn and then with a smile bigger and brighter than any sun; he leaned towards her and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek.

 

It was simple, really.  When he was flying, Joker felt invincible.  When he was with EDI, he felt like he was home.


End file.
